


Multiplied when divided (or how it started)

by Grayling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Developing Relationship, Draco saves the gits, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Polyamory, Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayling/pseuds/Grayling
Summary: When you're a bitch, it's not easy to give up. After all, is it your role to be a bloody Saviour? On the other hand, one must be sane in this maddness...





	Multiplied when divided (or how it started)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> For one and only lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) <3

Draco watches Teddy talking with Harry at the aurors’ party. Teddy is obviously over the moon. His eyes focused as if nobody else existed except them both. He seems to hear every bit of Harry’s heart, drink every word of Harry’s mouth, inhale his every breath. Harry is pleased, relaxed, laughing and absolutely enchanted. _Does he know, is he aware of the effect his godson exerts on him?_ Draco wonders.

  
Their marriage is unique, their bond stronger day after day. Their magic is mixed so well they can read their souls without taking, with only one look sometimes. There wasn't always like that. It was a lot of fighting, suffering, yelling, quiet days full of sadness. The past divided them, the upbringing, their characters, their fears. But they were keeping on trying, be better, kiss more desperately, heal their nightmares consequently. And it worked! Trust and devotion. Love and passion. Day after day, year after year.

  
They always loved sex. It's how it started. It should have been sex. And sex only. They experimented, with others, men or women, even groups. It was fun and hot. How the hell they allowed themselves fell in love with each other? And even more shocking: how is it possible that they have both: love and adventures? Because they still like pure sex at night clubs, somehow it makes they marriage stronger. Yes, kinky they must be.  
And now, Teddy. Not a boy anymore. So young, so good-looking and so... well, so hot, with tattoos, tanned skin, dragon-like toughness contrasted with this ridiculous hair! And apparently in love with Harry. With HIS Harry. 

* 

“Teddy was great at the party, wasn't he?" Draco asks.  
"Oh? Well, yes..., sure. He's going to work with werewolves, you know? After dragons this can’t be so dangerous! He is so excited about that!" Harry smiles broadly. "It’s for his father, obviously,” Harry is so touched. “He wanted to tell me about everything. The project, the schedule, the details. Yeah, he is very happy about that," Harry is so blind!  
_Harry, you fool,_ Draco thinks, _the lad would be equally happy telling you about his accountant training! It was all about being with YOU!_  
"Well, maybe we could invite him for dinner," Draco says without thinking. He must have lost his mind. On the other hand, he wants to be sure. And he wants to see how Teddy will behave in his presence. How aware of his own feelings Shapeshifter is. How bold. Does he want to take Harry from him? His heart frozen.  
"Sure, why not, on Friday?" Harry answers and then there is some change in his light tone as he watches Draco's face. "What? You don't want to? But you said..."  
"No, no, of course I want! It is perfect!!” Draco smiles but Harry isn't easy to be fooled.  
"What's going on?" He demands. "Don't you like Teddy? I thought you’ve always liked him".  
“I do like him! It’s just the Friday. I have to finish some potions and I won’t be able to cook my marvellous spaghetti carbonara.” Draco despise his cowardness.

“Oh, Draco”, Harry sighs, you’re so caring!” And now Malfoy feels like a shit! 

* 

So, the dinner is on Saturday and the spaghetti is delicious. And they are a lovely, happy family. So sweet that Draco goes to the bathroom and vomits. It’s probably too much food. 

* 

After that the lad starts getting around. Again and again. And again. The three of them begin doing things together. Like cooking, washing up, watching telly, going for walks, shopping. Such common, boring things. But for Draco not boring anymore. He’s observing. He’s thinking. He’s deliberating, he’s weighing up. But he still can’t make up his mind. Because Harry is shamelessly happy. And shamelessly unaware.

 _How such an intelligent guy can be so ignorant, so blind, so... daft?_ Draco asks his own reflection in a mirror while shaving, anyway, it’s good to talk with someone clever! _Bloody Gryffindors! So brave in doing oh-so-right-things. Saving others. So hopeless in following their own desires! And who’s gonna save you, hubby, hmm? So. What’s now? Should he talk to Harry?_ Draco can picture his husband’s face: _Whaaaat??? Me? In love? With Teddy? You’re insane, Draco! The boy is my godson. Bloody godson! (heavy panting) So of course I love him! It’s absolutely_ _normal! Healthy! Nothing wrong!! What again?! Him? In me? You’re really pervert! Why would he? He’s young and handsome and brilliant. He can have anyone! Everyone! Not some old prick! What do you suggest anyway?! Stop these stupid insinuations!!! No, I’m not pissed off, Draco!!! I’m not_ _yelling at you, I have just a loud voice!!!_ Oh, yessss, sharing souls saves Draco from this unnecessary effort, because he knows precisely how that confrontation with Harry could end. _Fuck it all!_

So, it must be Teddy. 

* 

It’s difficult. Teddy never looks Draco in the eye. Teddy seems shy around Draco. As if he was afraid of something. He’s so nice and polite. No stupid pranks, no humming, no showing off. Not a real Teddy he knows so well. He also knows that Teddy always loved his godfather. Admired him, treated like a Greek hero, Hercules or whatever. Only now that love changed its character, so to speak. But Draco doesn’t blame Teddy. Oh, no. How could he? Isn’t Harry the most worthy to be loved by all? It’s only that sting in Draco’s heart. That panic mode switching on out of the blue. What is he scared of anyway? That he’s not young anymore? Not fit enough? Not able to laugh so loudly, to look so cute?

“Hi, Teddy,” Draco says merrily. “What’s up?” _Jesus, how to talk with the boy and not scare him to death? His eyes wide open, hair of dull colour, all the body bent awkwardly._

“Oh, Draco, nice to see you. All good”.

Seems the topic is over. But Draco can’t give up.

“Well, I’d like to talk with you,” Draco starts carefully. “About Harry."  _Jesus, I can’t!_ “And about you.”

And this is the moment when Teddy starts crying. Like a little child. So inconsolably. Draco’s got enough, really. Bloody Hufflepuffs!!!

“Draco, I know that you see…  You see… Nothing can hide from you… I can’t help it… I love him with all my heart…  Always… I wish I didn’t!” Teddy cries totally broken. “I promise, I do nothing, nothing against you, Draco!” Teddy’s hair dull and flat. His honest eyes completely black, filled with hopelessness only. And Draco just HAS TO hug  him and say “It’s OK, Teddy, it’s OK.”

Unexpectedly, the very next morning Teddy owls them that he goes to Scotland, to start his new job. A pack of werewolves seems to be less dangerous than a middle-aged friendly couple (well, friendly out of bed, at least). _Hufflepuff's chickens! Fuck! Fuck ‘em all!_  

* 

When Teddy leaves, Harry is calm. Nothing strange or awkward. Only his eyes shine less, not so green anymore. Only he sometimes sort of stops inside him, with a blank face, still body. It lasts only a few seconds, one blink of an eye. But Draco is a good observer. He sees. How couldn’t he? It’s just his world stops moving.

So Draco suggests going out, having fun, maybe to a nightclub. It served them so well in the past. Not so distant past. Though it seems to be eons away. But Harry refuses. He wants to stay at home and have sex only with Draco.

He makes love to Draco fast as if the world was about to end. He makes love slowly as if they had all eternity. He makes love as if he looked for something. And found it. And searched again. More deeply. More hastily. Harry looks at Draco as if he was the pearl worth all the possessions. Harry kisses Draco so desperately as if he feared that Draco wasn't real and could disappear. And when on the wave of orgasm he shouts: “Draco, I love you so much, so much!” Draco knows that it is the purest truth. And he knows that not the whole of it. Because there was always that empty place in Harry which Draco was afraid to touch. And now it seems to be much bigger, overwhelming, like looking into a deep well full of sadness and sorrow. Draco doesn’t think he can survive being there. And one lonely tear comes from his eye. He surrenders. He cuts his heart apart and makes it bigger. It hurts. It has thinner walls, it’s more vulnerable. It beats faster. But it feels right to him. Because he loves Harry more than his heart. He loved him then, years ago when he risked everything and lied covering Harry's identity. And he loves him now. Only more. _Bloody hell!_  

* 

So Draco writes:

“Dear Teddy,

Come back. We need you.

Yours,

Draco” 

* 

“For Merlin’s sake, Teddy! I’m telling you, it’s gonna be alright! Harry loves you! Loves you like a man, not only your godfather. He just can’t admit it. It’s apparently too much even for his Gryffindor's bravery. So, it must be us. We must convince him. Show him that it’s the right thing. That we all will be happier!” Draco is fed up with Teddy’s annoying doubts. Now, when he is for it, the Shapeshifter seems so uncertain. _Jesus, a man has to really_ _work his socks off to push the prat onto his own husband’s bed!_

“OK, Draco,” _At last, and why are his eyes so gorgeous and shiny?_ “But not without you! You must involve too,” Teddy sounds serious and meaningful.

“What do you mean, boy?” Draco’s voice suspiciously high.

“Well…” Teddy hesitates, his hair suddenly lavender. “You know..., you’re beautiful, Draco...” he sighs. “And so hot!”

Then Draco’s starts to smile. And doesn’t stop. 

* 

“Teddy? Draco? What’s happened?” Harry’s voice is shaking, all his fears on the surface.

Malfoy takes Teddy’s hand and they come closer and closer to Harry. And as Harry watches them, his eyes become greener and greener.

Draco encircles Potter, burrows his chest against Harry’s back, places his free hand on his husband’s broad shoulder, and holding Teddy’s hand firmly, he says:

“Kiss him, Teddy”. And he obeys. 

* 

Teddy's naked body lies exhausted and fulfilled on their huge bed, his hair is platinum and his incredible eyes radiant green. Harry and Draco exchange amused glances as they fondle him tenderly. Terry, unaware of the effect of his appearance, thinks about the best sex of his life, about all new possibilities and then a hot wave of happiness floods him. He's over the moon. The one that shines above their connected bodies. Why the hell had he ever believed that a man cannot have everything?


End file.
